Dementia
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Lorsque les heures s'égrènent, sombres, partagées entre torture et peur, la vie s'échappe peu à peu, plongeant tout espoir de liberté dans la folie. Enfermée dans ce cachot sombre, elle meure. Et puis un jour, il apparaît.


**Titre **: Dementia.

**Rated** : T.

**Résumé** : OS. Lorsque les heures s'égrènent, sombres, partagées entre torture et peur, la vie s'échappe peu à peu, plongeant tout espoir de liberté dans la folie. Enfermée dans ce cachot sombre, elle meure. Et puis un jour, il apparaît.

**Les personnages appartiennent à notre vénérée JKR.**

**Je sais. Et je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas bien d'être restée absente si longtemps. Sachez que malgré ça, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et que je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à vous. Je vous adore ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les bleus sur son visage la défiguraient.<p>

Sa lèvre avait triplé de volume. Elle avait encore du sang au coin de la bouche. Lorsque Bellatrix souleva son menton pour qu'Hermione regarde vers elle, Severus s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir l'œil gauche. Et pourtant… Pourtant elle brillait. Son courage illuminait ce pauvre monde qui était le leur. Dans ses yeux… Par tous les pores de sa peau suintait la vie qui luttait pour refaire surface.

Il détourna les yeux, incapable d'en voir plus. Bellatrix saisit le poignet d'Hermione et le tordit d'un coup sec. Il entendit la jeune fille hurler. Ce cri, il ne devait jamais l'oublier.

.

Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien comment cela s'était passé ni pourquoi elle était là. Tout était flou dans son esprit, sans doute à cause du coup violent qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête au moment où ils l'avaient attrapée. Où étaient Harry et Ron ? Et Ginny ? Ginny… Avait-elle vraiment reçu l'Avada Kedavra ou le sortilège avait-il touché quelqu'un d'autre ? Était-ce son amie qui s'était écroulée, aspirée par la mort ? Et Neville ? Neville avait peut-être été capturé par les mangemorts lui aussi. La peur lui serrait les entrailles et lui tordait les tripes. Elle sentait le vent et l'odeur de la peur l'envahir et l'entourer d'une puissance morbide. Elle se sentait défaillir à l'intérieur, elle pouvait à peine respirer l'air putride qui dévalait les murs en une coulée gris-verte gluante.

Elle essaya de se redresser dans sa cellule, mais les chaînes qui la tenaient solidement attachée au mur l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle les entendit cliqueter et sentit les menottes glacées qui enserraient ses poignets. Sa cheville la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle sentit qu'une vague de douleur envahissait tout son être, lui intimant de plonger dans le sommeil immédiatement pour retrouver quelques forces. Mais il ne fallait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Bellatrix pourrait revenir pendant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée. Et alors qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir ? La cruauté de cette femme était sans limite. Elle devait rester consciente. Oui… Hermione ferma les yeux et lutta. Lutta. Et s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Elle se recroquevilla brusquement contre le mur, incapable de recevoir une once de violence supplémentaire. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta le mur derrière elle. Hermione avait reculé trop vite. Elle sentit le sang couler dans sa nuque, chaud et visqueux. Elle allait mourir… C'était la seule pensée logique qui s'imposait à son esprit tandis qu'elle regardait l'ombre noire qui se profilait devant elle. Severus Rogue entra sans prononcer un mot. Severus Rogue ? Severus Rogue… Elle le regarda s'approcher, une lueur de haine dans le regard. Etait-il avec eux, ou avec les autres ? Une telle confiance lui avait été accordée… Et lui, fidèle au traître qu'il avait toujours été, l'avait bafouée, écrasée, diminuée, écartelée… Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour servir un imbécile dont le seul but était de dominer le monde ? Pour se livrer à des atrocités telles que la mort semblait douce en comparaison ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, tout cela était tellement pitoyable, tellement honteux…

Il saisit le visage d'Hermione par le menton, la forçant à relever la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, les yeux de Severus Rogue parcourant silencieusement le visage d'Hermione. Un frisson s'engagea nerveusement dans le creux du dos de la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi… Oh, par Merlin… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore attaqué ? Cherchait-il à faire durer le plaisir ? Hermione retint son souffle. Il semblait extrêmement concentré. Ses yeux allaient et venaient et il fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils. Et soudain, elle comprit. Severus Rogue observait ses blessures. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il fourragea dans sa robe pour en sortir sa baguette. Était-ce le moment ? Considérait-il que ses coupures et ses bleus n'étaient pas assez conséquents ? Un spasme secoua son estomac lorsqu'elle constata qu'il approchait son bout de bois de son visage. Sa baguette vint délicatement caresser la joue d'Hermione. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Le bout de bois était presque tendre contre sa peau. Son étonnement se fit croissant lorsqu'elle réalisa que la douleur qui frappait son crâne s'estompait doucement, remplacée par une sensation de soulagement intense. Il la soignait ? Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais elle était si faible… Si faible. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller. Cela faisait du bien. Elle se sentait soulagée, tellement soulagée… L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là.

.

Il venait la voir, parfois. Lorsque la douleur était trop insupportable, elle décelait à peine de sa présence tant elle souffrait. Presque insensible à son propre corps, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Sa vision était trouble, son corps était secoué de tremblement. Elle laissait sa tête balloter sur son épaule au rythme de sa respiration. Absolument tout lui faisait mal. Le simple fait de sentir de l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons lui arrachait des gémissements de douleur qu'elle contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Alors, dans ces moment-là, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Mourir. Souvent, il apparaissait dans un brouillard d'ombres, comme un fantôme. Il s'agenouillait et sa main prenait la sienne. Cette main tellement douloureuse avec toutes ses phalanges broyées. Une fois, il lui dit « je suis désolé ». Ces quelques mots la frappèrent de plein fouet et lui firent presque plus mal que ses os brisés. Cette phrase était empreinte de tant de tristesse… De tant de pitié… De tant de sentiments… Hermione garda ces mots bien au fond de sa tête et se les répétait, de temps à autres, lorsque la souffrance irradiait dans son corps. Lorsque Bellatrix la torturait. Elle devait se souvenir qu'il existait des êtres humains encore capables de ressentir des émotions.

.

Un jour, il dû la torturer à son tour. Elle ne sût pourquoi, mais quand il lui lança ce doloris, elle ne ressentit pas la douleur habituelle. Une douce chaleur l'envahit à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Et cela la toucha au plus profond de son être. Elle s'y accrocha, encore et encore, comme à une petite lumière dans l'obscurité, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il s'approcha et lui chuchota : « hurlez, s'il vous plaît. » Elle cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, cabrant son corps dans tous les sens. Elle lui devait bien ça.

.

Le lendemain, elle était plus lucide. La souffrance qui transperçait ses os s'était légèrement estompée. Elle tournait les mots, les faits qui s'imposaient à elle dans son esprit, encore et encore. Elle était inquiète, maintenant. Elle avait peur, toujours plus peur… Et cette peur lui bloquait le ventre, l'empêchait d'aspirer le souffle de la vie qui peinait à se maintenir en elle. Pourquoi risquait-il sa vie pour elle ? Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il la soignait et qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment torturée, nul doute qu'il serait sévèrement puni. Severus Rogue semblait tellement loin du professeur de potion qu'elle avait connu. Ce n'était plus cet homme qui se moquait d'elle lorsqu'elle pensait tout savoir. Ce n'était plus cette chauve-souris mesquine qui se plaisait à la torturer. Non, il ne semblait plus vouloir lui faire de mal. Il paraissait vouloir la maintenir en vie. Etait-il du bon côté finalement ? Se battait-il dans les rangs de la lumière blanche ? Ses interrogations ne durèrent pas longtemps. Aujourd'hui, c'était Bellatrix.

Ce soir-là et le suivant, il ne vint pas la soigner. Au creux de la brume qui envahissait son esprit épuisé, elle sentait l'angoisse grandir en elle et l'envahir petit à petit. Avait-il été tué ou torturé pour avoir protégé une prisonnière ? Avait-il été découvert ? Le sommeil finissait toujours par emporter Hermione, même lorsqu'elle luttait pour poursuivre ses réflexions, l'écrasant dans d'affreux cauchemars.

.

Elle faillit pleurer quand il revint le surlendemain. Elle aurait versé quelques larmes si elle en avait été simplement capable. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne semblait marcher comme avant, pas même son propre corps. Elle lui avait tendu sa main tremblante. Ses doigts cassés lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il avait attrapé délicatement sa paume, caressant sa peau. Il gardait la tête baissée, rendant impossible tout contact visuel tandis qu'il la soignait consciencieusement. Elle chercha désespérément ses yeux, la peur au ventre. Pourquoi refusait-il de la regarder ? Etait-ce un message qu'il était en train de lui transmettre ? Allait-il cesser de venir ? Qui, alors, soignerait ses blessures ? Qui serait humain avec elle ? Qui apporterait ce semblait de vie dans ce cachot sombre et pourri dans lequel elle semblait destinée à finir ses jours ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Elle s'était pressée contre le mur en tremblant lorsqu'il était parti. S'il ne revenait pas, elle mourrait.

.

Il était revenu le lendemain. Elle n'y croyait déjà plus alors, tout espoir ayant déserté son esprit. L'étonnement l'avait étreint lorsque son ombre s'était profilée devant elle. Elle avait souri. Ça lui avait fait presque mal, à cause des bleus qui s'étiraient sur ses joues. Mais elle avait ressenti un tel soulagement. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'était levée en tremblant pour s'approcher de lui. Ça lui avait demandé un effort terrible de pousser sur ses jambes pour se mettre debout, mais elle le devait. Elle voulait qu'il la serre contre lui. Elle se sentait si seule. Si seule… Sauf lorsqu'il était là. Il était la seule personne _humaine _qu'elle voyait. Chaque jour, elle sentait un peu plus ce lien étroit qui se liait entre eux et lui évitait de perdre l'esprit. Un lien empli d'espoir et d'humanité.

Il l'avait repoussée d'une main. L'autre était venu caresser sa lèvre fendue en deux. Elle n'avait plus bougé, subjuguée par les émotions qui la traversaient. Son corps était envahi de tremblements incontrôlables, violents, agressifs. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne jamais lui parler ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir qu'elle s'approche ? S'ils étaient dans le même camp, ne pouvaient-ils pas échanger quelques propos, quelques poignées de mains, ne serait-ce que durant quelques secondes ? Sa main était si douce sur sa lèvre endolorie, pourtant… Il semblait réellement vouloir prendre soin d'elle. Était-ce le devoir qui le poussait à être si doux avec elle ? La culpabilité ? Mais qui était-il ? Il l'avait soignée, encore. Et il était parti.

Il revint le lendemain, encore et puis les jours d'après. L'inquiétude d'Hermione montait crescendo. Bellatrix était de plus en plus violente avec elle. Hermione perdait souvent connaissance. Bellatrix se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? La torturait-elle encore plus violemment pour noter à quelle vitesse guérissaient ses blessures ? Après tout, Bellatrix avait beau être une personne cruelle et incapable du moindre sentiment, elle n'en était pas moins intelligente. Et si elle découvrait le petit manège de Severus Rogue ? Hermione vivait dans la peur permanente… Jamais elle ne pourrait risquer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, la vie de la personne qui lui avait évité de sombrer dans la folie.

.

Hermione lui murmura ses premiers mots lorsqu'il vint ce jour-là. « Laissez-moi mourir. » Il la regarda dans les yeux et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle se sentit brusquement absorbée par ces deux trous noirs et violents. Il avait attrapé son poignet avec tellement de force qu'elle avait crié légèrement. Des larmes de douleur avaient percé au coin de ses yeux, menaçant de faire s'écrouler le frêle barrage d'émotions qui tanguait derrière ses pupilles. Elle avait tenté de bredouillé quelques mots mais en avait été incapable. Severus avait approché son visage du sien. Hermione y lu de la colère, du ressentiment. Et puis il l'avait lâchée, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Il lui jeta un regard noir et parti. Hermione se coucha dans la poussière. Il ne reviendrait plus. La souffrance d'avoir perdu cette présence réconfortante se mêla au soulagement. Il ne serait plus en danger. Elle pourrait mourir tranquillement dans cette petite cellule froide et exiguë. Son esprit était libéré de l'angoisse, ce fardeau incommensurable qu'elle portait depuis le début de cette guerre qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Harry gagnerait. La paix reviendrait. Les morts s'étaleraient sur les champs de bataille en une couverture putride, en décomposition. Elle ne verrait pas tout ça, mais, quelque part, cela lui était égal. Elle savait que l'humanité n'était pas perdue. Elle savait que le bien triompherait devant le mal. Comment Severus Rogue aurait-il eu l'audace de la soigner sinon ? Le mal pouvait se transformer, se dilater puis disparaître. Elle pouvait partir en paix. Et Severus Rogue ne serait pas tué, non. Il vivrait.

.

Et pourtant, le lendemain, il fut là. Ses émotions furent décuplées et se frappèrent les unes aux autres dans un douloureux ballet. Hermione se sentait tiraillée entre des sentiments contradictoires qui firent battre son cœur abîmé à une vitesse incroyable. Le bonheur, tout d'abord. Il était encore là, elle n'était pas seule. Il ne l'abandonnait pas. La peur, ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, sous aucun prétexte. La colère, un peu. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas obéit ? Pourquoi ? La tristesse, enfin. S'il mourrait, qui viendrait prendre soin d'elle ? Elle ne s'était pas sentie si vivante depuis des semaines, des mois… Elle ne savait même plus…Elle pleura vraiment cette fois, assise en tailleur dans la terre battue et gorgée de son propre sang. Et lui s'agenouilla auprès d'elle pour sécher ses larmes, sans un bruit. Ses mains rugueuses caressaient sans cesse le visage tuméfié d'Hermione pour essuyer toutes ces trainées blanches sur ses joues. Ses doigts semblaient voler sur sa peau, accordant un peu de sérénité à ce corps qui souffrait tant. Elle sentait des frissons de bien être l'envahir. Peut-être même du plaisir. Enfin, il la touchait. Il était là. Elle n'était pas seule. « Pardon, merci. » C'est ce qu'elle lui dit. Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'agrippa à lui et enfoui son visage dans sa robe noire, inspirant son parfum puissant. Il soupira. Hermione sentit une caresse légère comme une plume s'attarder dans ses cheveux crasseux. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis la repoussa. Elle leva deux grands yeux embués de larmes vers lui mais il détourna la tête et se redressa. Il partit.

.

Puis enfin, ils vinrent. Ses amis. Harry et Ron ouvrirent cette satanée porte et la sortirent de là. Elle se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie du son grinçant de la grille qui soufflait un vent nouveau de liberté. Elle n'oublierait jamais leurs visages rongés par l'angoisse. Ils avaient vieillis de dix ans en quelques mois. Ils avaient même l'air d'avoir cent ans. Ils la trainèrent dans le hall du manoir Malefoy. Elle était presque morte, détruite. Elle osa songer, quelques secondes, à la vie qui s'offrait à elle désormais. La vie. Ces deux mots emplissaient sa tête, lui hurlant qu'enfin, elle était libre. Enfin. Arrivée devant la lourde porte d'entrée, elle avait senti ses forces l'abandonner doucement. Elle luttait contre l'obscurité qui l'appelait. Elle avait alors relevé la tête et elle l'avait vu.

Elle s'était débattue en hurlant. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Étendu là sur le sol dans une mare de sang, il devait vivre. Elle réussit à peine à se dégager, mais cela lui suffit pour s'arracher à la poigne d'Harry et Ron. Il lui sembla que les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle étaient longs, très longs à parcourir. Elle se jeta sur lui, s'égratignant violemment les genoux. Les sanglots qui lui déchirèrent la gorge lui firent terriblement mal. Elle hurla encore et colla sa tête dans son cou. Non, non, non, non, pas lui ! Pas cette personne, l'unique personne qui lui avait permis de rester en vie, qui avait maintenu son pauvre cœur en état de battre, qui avait chaque jour réveillé ses émotions, l'empêchant de sombrer dans le chaos. Ce n'était pas envisageable, non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'elle avait enfin droit à la liberté. Elle n'avait pas encore pu le remercier comme il se devait. Il ne pouvait par partir ! Elle avait besoin de lui, et elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre maintenant sans la lueur d'humanité qui brulait dans ses yeux noirs. Elle ne savait plus comment vivre sans lui. Elle deviendrait folle ! Elle mourrait, c'était certain… Il bougea.

Elle repoussa les cheveux qui collaient à son visage poisseux de sang. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fût pour croiser ceux d'Hermione. Elle se sentit aspirée, encore une fois. Il était un puits interminable dans lequel elle voulait se perdre pour toujours. « Herm… » Il tenta de prononcer son prénom, mais il semblait éprouver de grandes difficultés pour respirer. Hermione vit avec horreur une lueur qu'elle connaissait trop bien s'ancrer dans ses pupilles. La résignation. Il savait… Il pensait qu'il allait mourir. « Non… » Elle croassa ces quelques mots, sa gorge douloureuse s'arrachant pour les prononcer. Il avança sa main tremblante pour toucher son visage. Elle but cette douce caresse pendant quelques secondes, savourant ses mains rêches et calleuses sur sa peau. Ron arriva à cet instant et repoussa vivement la main de Severus Rogue.

Trois sorciers en blouse blanche s'approchèrent de l'ancien professeur de potion et commencèrent à lui administrer différents élixirs.

« On y va Hermione. Les médicomages vont l'emmener au QG. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as besoin de soins. Viens maintenant.»

Elle voulut lutter mais ses dernières forces prirent finalement la poudre d'escampette. Ses mains devinrent molles, le sol se déroba lentement sous elle, s'ouvrant pour lui frayer un passage réconfortant vers les ténèbres.

.

Elle comprit la frayeur qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de ses amis quand elle se vit dans un miroir pour la première fois depuis des mois. Son visage cicatriserait partiellement, elle le savait. Mais elle garderait des stigmates profonds de la torture qu'on lui avait infligée. Elle se reconnaissait à peine. Son visage était strié de coupures douloureuses et rouges. Elle avait des bosses à de nombreux endroits et une estafilade serpentait le long de son poignet droit. Ses yeux, rouges et cernés, la fixaient, complétement vides. Ses cheveux formaient une masse informe et emmêlée sur le haut de son crâne. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle serait si Severus Rogue n'était pas venu la soigner minutieusement chaque soir.

Lors qu'enfin elle reçut une visite, elle demanda presque aussitôt à voir le professeur Rogue. Personne ne lui posa de question. Elle fût autorisée à lui rendre visite.

Il était couché sur un lit, aussi blanc que les draps qui le recouvraient. Une balafre lui barrait la joue. Il était attaché à l'aide de liens magiques. C'était l'ennemi. Ou peut-être était-ce l'ami ? Ils n'en étaient pas sûrs, alors ils l'avaient accroché. Elle s'était assise auprès de lui et avait saisi sa main. Il avait tenté de se dégager, mais ses liens l'en empêchaient. « Allez-vous en ! » Il avait presque grogné en disant ces mots. Cette attitude la surprit et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait simplement être auprès de lui comme lui avait veillé sur elle tout ce temps. Elle voulait juste le remercier pour tout et lui demander pardon d'avoir tout risqué pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il reste en vie, mais elle avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait regardé… Jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec ce regard si méchant. Elle avait lâché sa main, baissant la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle hésita un instant mais n'osa pas croiser de nouveau son regard. Ce fût son tour de partir sans rien dire.

Elle revint le voir le lendemain. Elle avait coupé un peu ses cheveux, rendant visibles plusieurs coupures qui parsemaient son visage. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il ne la regardait pas. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi et cherché pourquoi il avait agi ainsi avec elle pour ensuite la repousser. Une seule réponse logique lui venait à l'esprit. Elle murmura « c'était juste de la pitié, n'est-ce pas ? » Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Il ne l'avait pas regardée parce qu'il l'avait trouvée trop pitoyable. Ça aurait été trop douloureux à voir. Trop affreux. Il l'avait soignée parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, parce qu'il l'avait trouvée faible, seule et parce qu'ils se trouvaient du même côté. Et maintenant que tout cela était terminé, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. A jamais. Parce qu'elle était et serait toujours la personne la plus pitoyable qu'il croiserait jamais.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Puis il se tourna vers elle, sans la regarder. « C'est ça ». Elle se leva, s'approcha du lit et repoussa les cheveux noirs qui recouvraient une partie du visage de Severus. Sa main toucha doucement la cicatrice rouge qui s'étendait sur sa joue. « Je pensais que… » Sa voix se brisa douloureusement. Elle détourna les yeux et retira vivement sa main. « Je pensais que c'était peut-être autre chose. Pardon. »

.

Deux jours plus tard, elle fût là. Elle portait une cape de voyage. Il ne réussit pas à détourner son regard cette fois-ci. Elle partait. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui. Son regard le transperça si fort qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle lui sourit tristement. La douleur qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui fit mal. Tellement mal… Si seulement elle savait… Elle caressa sa joue et se pencha davantage. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne parvint pas à bouger, à parler, à la repousser. La souffrance irradia dans son corps tandis qu'il prenait un tel plaisir à ce contact qu'il pensa qu'il devrait brûler en enfer pour ça. Elle pleurait. Il sentit ses larmes couler sur ses propres joues. Sa bouche était si douce, enfin… Il en avait tant rêvé. Jamais il n'aurait espéré… Elle se recula. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il voulait se débattre mais il en était incapable. « Pardon. Au revoir. » Elle détourna le regard et disparu.

Il n'avait pas réussi à la libérer, à la faire s'évader. Elle avait failli mourir et il s'en voulait pour ça. Jamais il ne pourrait la mériter. Il n'était pas digne d'une telle flamme, d'un tel courage. Mais il était tombé amoureux de ses yeux plein de courage, de sa flamme brillante, de ses larmes, de sa voix douce et de toutes ses blessures. Merlin, qu'il aurait voulu la serrer à l'en étouffer, à jamais. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, mais il s'en était rendu compte presque trop tard. Il avait failli la perdre. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait… Comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Oui, il l'aimait tant qu'il devait la laisser partir. Il devait la laisser vivre.


End file.
